


Room 302

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Crushes, Ficlet, M/M, Malec, Professors, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Alec and Magnus want the same office.  Who will get it?





	Room 302

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** University Lecturer AU
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

_(Email)_

_From: Dean Catarina Loss_

_To: Tenured Professors_

_I’m sorry for the short notice. If you are interested in upgrading to office 302, please complete an application and return it to my office by Friday. Office closes at 5pm daily. No applications will be accepted after the deadline. _

**Wednesday**

Magnus reads his email before his first class of the day. 302 is the best…and he wants it. He feels like he has a pretty good shot at getting it. He makes a mental note to file an application that afternoon.

Alec scans his email before he leaves for work. The message from Dean Loss catches his attention. 302 is in the perfect location, overlooking the beautiful campus. He’s going to submit his application after his last class today.

4:50pm – Magnus and Alec arrive at Dean Loss’ office. Alec eyes Magnus with a look of derision. “I guess you’re here to apply for 302, right? I’m surprised Dean Loss is making you apply, since you two are such good friends.”

“You never know. This application could just be a formality. I _am_ pretty good friends with Catarina. Turns out it may help that I’m a social butterfly and all around likeable person”.

Alec huffs, “Likeable to some; too much to others.”

They continue arguing until Dean Loss comes out of her office. “Excuse me gentleman. I’m heading home for the evening. I suggest you do the same.”

They don’t get the applications filed that day.

**Thursday**

Magnus goes by Catarina’s office at lunch. He had forgotten though, that her office closes for lunch. Apparently Alec had the same idea. “Ugh, why is the universe against me?” Magnus loudly questions himself.

“Excuse me? Was that rhetorical?”

“Of course it was.” Magnus sighs and walks away before a heated argument begins.

They both have late classes that evening. Once again the deadline is missed.

**Friday Morning**

Alec goes straight to Magnus’ office. They’re going to settle this once and for all. “Alright, I’ve had enough. I deserve that office.” 

“_You_ deserve it? What makes you think that?”

“Just because you’re best friends with Catarina does not mean you automatically get the office.”

“I never said it did!” Magnus shouts.

“No, you just walk around here with your beautiful eyes and expect everyone to fall at your feet!” Alec yells.

“And you with your pretty face and…wait a minute. You think my eyes are beautiful?”

Alec stutters, “No…well…um, yes, but you think my face is pretty!”

“I have a hunch your heart is pretty too. I’ve wanted to confirm that for a long time but you’ve made it very difficult.”

“Unlike you I’m not a social butterfly.”

“Maybe not, but I’d like to get the chance to know you.”

“I’d like that too.”

They cancel their classes and spend the rest of the day doing just that. They miss the deadline again. Neither one of them cares because they end up with something so much better than Room 302.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one. It was hard to cut it down to 500 words though!


End file.
